The Chair
by sammyjayne74
Summary: After her words to Henry, Helen takes her own advice and goes to visit Natalya. Contains scenes of a femslash nature, including graphic scenes. So don't read if your easily offended.


The words she had spoken rang in her head like a loud deafening bell. Saying them to Henry and believing them herself were two completely different things. She had told him that he shouldn't stop who he was from becoming close to some one. And here she was in a half relationship with Natalya and all she ever did was to push her away. Stopping from getting close to her. When all she wanted was to be close to someone.

Helen used the side entrance to the club and to Natalya's private quarters. Last time she had seen her she had left rather abruptly. Leaving after sex was something she did more often than not. And was something she wasn't proud of. At times, she didn't know why Natalya let her into her life time after time. Helen knew the reason why she wouldn't let herself become too close to her. Because their relationship would suffer the inevitable consequence. Natalya would die and she would be alone, again. Sooner or later, everyone she cared for died.

She paused at the entrance, her hand hovering over the knocker. It lowered towards the handle, turning it slowly and pushed open the door. As she stood outside the connecting door that connected Natalya's quarters to the club, she could hear the music coming from inside. Not her ideal choice of music, but the patrons of Club Haven seemed to enjoy it. Helen turned her head, hearing music from Natalya's side of the door. This was softer, relaxing, more Helen's style.

Helen opened the door, the sounds of water coming from the bathroom. Water from the shower and someone singing. She smiled. She'd often heard Natalya singing, to herself mostly, when she thought that Helen wasn't looking. Helen looked around, sitting in the chair, opposite the bed and waited.

After a few moments Natalya emerged fresh and wet from the shower, a large towel wrapped around her waist. She stopped, seeing Magnus perched on her favourite chair.

"I wish sometimes, that you'd knock," Natalya said.

"It's never bothered you before!"

"That was before you treated me as some dirty little secret you just wanted to get rid of. How could you do that?" Natalya asked.

She stood in the middle of the room between Helen and the bed.

"I'm sorry," Helen said. "You know how I feel about you,"

A smile crept on the young woman's lips. Of course she knew. It was just that the way she would leave hurt her sometimes.

"It's a good thing I do, Helen," she whispered.

And moved across the room towards her. She felt desire, needing, longing, all coming from Natalya herself. Maybe it was the fact that her body was still wet from the shower or because Helen was wearing that white shirt, leather jacket and knee high boots combo that was making her hot for the doctor. Helen smiled as she saw what Natalya was doing. That she was untying the straps on her white cotton dressing gown.

"Come here," Helen said.

The young woman in front of her gave her the most mischievous grin she had ever seen.

"Mmm say that again," Natalya purred.

"COME here,"

Helen's voice was dominant, with a sexy sultry undertone. Natalya moved closer as Helen opened her legs to let the woman stand in between them. Natalya ran her fingers over the rope that secured her dressing gown in place. She pulled the rope apart, just enough for Helen to see her glistening legs. Natalya bit her lip as Helen's hands reached out, pushing back the fabric of the dressing gown, gently running up and down the inside of her thighs.

Helen looked at her, feeling her way up her thighs, to her hips, gently caressing her ass.

Natalya rested her hand on Helen's chest, pushing her back on the chair and began pushing up Helen's skirt. Neither could take their eyes off the other. Then Helen closed her eyes, her heart beginning to pound in her chest. Nothing aroused her more than another woman's touch. Its why she craved Natalya. The first woman in decades she had taken as a lover! And the only one for so long she had had feelings for. Natalya knelt in front of her, turning her attention to those boots. Helen's eyes opened seeing Natalya on her knees, definitely loving her in that position. She watched in disbelief as Natalya's tongue began to lick her left boot, all the way up to the bare skin of her thigh.

"Mmmmm," she moaned.

Watching as Natalya did the same to the right boot, this time, taking it slowly. Feeling the arousal between her legs begin to grow.

"Mmm I love the taste of leather," Natalya said.

She kept eye contact as she continued to kiss up her thigh. Feeling Helen's body shake under her. The doctors hand disappeared underneath Natalya's robe, searching out for tender flesh. Finding a breast, making her young lover groan in appreciation. Finally, Natalya dropped the robe on the floor in front of them. Helen smiled, seeing yet another tattoo on the body she desired. Another extension of the cherry blossom tattoo on the small of her back. She mounted the chair, straddling Helen underneath her, leaning into her, kissing her hard on the lips. In a matter of seconds it turned soft but still forceful. Helen sucked on the woman's lower lip as her fingers moved between her legs. Her chest rose, up and down, harder and faster, just as Natalya's fingers began to work in her. Having Natalya's spread legs in front of her was just too much and reached out her hand, her fingers finding her swollen sex. Both kept the same rhythm. Their bodies pressing against each other, hot, sweaty, both gasping for breath. Helen was the one who came first, and not so long later, so did Natalya. The younger woman arching her back, pressing her breasts into Helen's waiting mouth as their bodies both calmed. Helen held her, running her fingers up and down Natalya's back as they kissed, softly.

They sat there for at least twenty minutes before Helen finally moved, making their way to the bed, where they spent the rest of the evening, making love.

Natalya found herself wrapped up in the silk sheets of her bed and in Helen Magnus' arms. She hadn't asked what had prompted their afternoon of lust and hadn't wanted to know. All she had felt that Helen felt sadness and more relaxed in her company that she had ever felt.

Natalya lay with her back to Helen, who's head was resting on her shoulder, kissing her neck softly.

"I can't believe we did that," Natalya said.

"Neither can I." Helen replied, running her hand up Natalya's thigh.

Helen caught a glimpse of herself from a nearby mirror. She hadn't recognised herself lately. Ever since Ashley's death, she had lost herself. Throwing herself into her work and not remembering what having Ashley in her life had taught her. It had been because of what had happened to Henry that had shaken herself up. She had forgotten that being close to Natalya didn't stop her from being who she was and she didn't have to stop being close to someone because of who she was.


End file.
